


INTONATION

by shun_kumikumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun_kumikumi/pseuds/shun_kumikumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Kuroko yang hanya bisa mencintai satu, itu adalah ketidakadilan bagi Mayuzumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTONATION

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Mayukuro dubcon/non-con. Implishit PWP.

Di dalam warna biru langit Kuroko, Mayuzumi bisa melihat mendung. Tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Kaus kaki sebelah milik pemuda manis itu masih menjuntai seperempatnya—menutupi telapak dan jemari seputih salju. Diujung kedua kaki pucat itu— seolah menahan gejolak dan rasa sakit, kesepuluh jari menekuk, dan telapak kaki diangkat membentuk kurva. Sepasang tungkai bagai leher angsa terjatuh lunglai di atas bahu Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mayuzumi menarik nafas. Menghirup karbondioksida yang dihembuskan tanpa letih melalui mulut basah Kuroko.

Lidahnya menjelajah, berpetualang pada tubuh asing yang menyimpan banyak misteri untuknya. Semuanya terasa baru—juga menjanjikan. Perasaan yang minta ditumpah ruah ini menyiksanya laksana silet setiap kali kulit mereka bergesekan.

"Kuroko.."

Dan setiap nama itu dipanggil, Kuroko akan menggeliat, memejamkan matanya—dan mendesah. Setiap nama itu dipanggil, Mayuzumi akan menambah intensitas ciuman mereka, membasahi padang pualam yang terpapar uap panas, menjilati saliva di lidah Kuroko lalu membelitnya dan berdansa sampai keduanya lupa matahari sedang menyaksikan mereka.

Di atas seprai putih yang terkoyak, Kuroko menjerit. Menjerit tak kuasa atas usahanya yang sia-sia demi membayangkan seseorang. Yang lain. Ia berusaha. Dan terus begitu sampai merasa curiga bahwa alasan Mayuzumi terus menyebutkan namanya adalah karena sang pemuda abu tak ingin membiarkannya.

Mayuzumi bersumpah akan membuat Kuroko menjadi satu-satunya miliknya malam ini.

Lenguhan Kuroko nyanyian terindah yang pernah didengarnya. Desak gelisah pinggul Kuroko tarian paling memikat. Butiran keringat yang menyusuri lekuk menawan itu terasa manis, membuai dan jauh disana Mayuzumi mengamati segala keindahan itu dengan saksama— penuh damba.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang sempurna untuknya.

Kalau ada yang bisa menerjemahkan keindahan Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin hanyalah Surga. Mayuzumi tahu bahwa Surga memiliki sungai susu, madu dan arak. Tapi tubuh Kuroko lebih lezat dari susu, lebih manis dari madu dan lebih memabukkan dari arak. Surga memiliki buah-buahan yang siap petik. Kuroko memiliki lebih dari sekedar buah untuk memuaskannya. Lalu untuk apa ia menyembah dewa untuk mengejarnya? Kecuali, Mayuzumi hanya tak tak paham bagaimana sosok seindah itu diizinkan lahir. Apakah Tuhan tidak takut ia akan 'rusak'?

Jari- jari Mayuzumi berlarian dengan teratur. Patuh menyusuri jalur nadi-nadi. Tiap merasakan denyut, berhenti lalu berjalan lagi. Aliran darah berdesir halus, ia tak peduli. Setiap jengkal kulit ini miliknya dan ia berminat merajai.

Katakanlah Mayuzumi sedang melukis. Mahakarya yang diciptakan Tuhan ini akan menjadi lebih indah ditambah goresan tangannya sendiri.

Tubuh polos Kuroko tergolek serupa porselen perawan. Begitu bersih tanpa dibumbui dosa-dosa. Membuat ranjangnya yang buruk jadi terlihat bagus. Di atasnya Mayuzumi melamun, mengandai. Hukuman apa yang pantas diterimanya lantaran berani memperkosa seekor malaikat.

Tanpa peta, Mayuzumi buta. Tapi ia tak perlu peta. Setiap unsur dirinya akan terus menjelajah tak henti. Mengembara di hutan asing yang membuatnya terpikat. Kegigihannya mengharuskan ia untuk terus memanjat. Menggali sampai rasa manis itu hilang. Gawatnya, rasa manis itu semakin membuat ketagihan. Tubuh Kuroko bagaikan negeri asing. Dengan gigi-gigi yang menikam leher jenjang itu, Mayuzumi sudah menancapkan bendera, bahwa negeri yang sedang dijamahinya ini sudah dijajah.

Ia ingin membuat Kuroko mengingatnya. Setiap jejak-jejak yang ditelusurinya.

lantai basah akibat peluh-peluh kita

berceceran bak bercak salju

tulang belikatmu dipenuhi ruam

jejak merah berbaris layaknya semut

Bila saat ini Mayuzumi ditanya apa itu kandungan semesta, ia akan menjawab "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tergila-gilakah ia? Jawabannya, memang.

Di bawah sana, dirinya merasa sebuah terowongan menyempit. Segalanya menjadi semakin nikmat saja. Buih cinta dan hasrat dihentakkan kembali. Lebih cepat dan lebih kesat. Mayuzumi mendengar derit nafas Kuroko tergugu. Hati kecilnya bertanya, apa makhluk suci itu takut? Sesuatu meledak di dalam dan bibir mereka kembali melesap sebagai penutup.

Panggilah namaku Kuroko, panggil namaku..

Di tengah kemewahan yang sedang dialaminya, Mayuzumi baru tersadar, apakah butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pasangan bercintamu memanggil namamu? yang dilakukan malaikat pujaan dibawahnya tak lebih dari mengerang dan mendesah. Apa Kuroko baik-baik saja?

"Kuroko."

Bola mata indah itu hendak terpejam—wajahnya merah dan kelelahan—Mayuzumi mencegahnya. Lingkaran berbukit merah muda di dada polos dilahap tamak. Lidah memutar, mengecup, mengigit nakal.

Terimakasih kepada laki-laki di atasnya. Kuroko memiliki banyak alasan untuk mengenggam sejumput rambut abu-abu , menjambak dan ditarik sampai beberapa helai terlepas.

Lidah Mayuzumi kembali bermain di puting satunya.

Dalam perasaan tidak aman, Kuroko kembali bernyanyi. Tembang pasrah mendayu mengalun. Mayuzumi sedang menghafal. Bagaimana tubuh seseorang bisa menjadi sangat menggoda. Entah rumus apa yang digunakan, salahkan Kuroko—karena ia terlanjur amnesia.

Ronde kedua dimulai. Mayuzumi tidak membiarkan makhluk biru ini bernafas—atau tidur. Tidak malam ini.

Tubuh molek dalam pelukan. Setiap sentuhan yang dilakukannya memiliki arti. Percayalah Kuroko. Aku ingin kau memahami.

Satu hal yang Mayuzumi tidak tahu. Kuroko memang tak pernah ada disana. Karena yang diingat pemuda biru muda itu hanyalah tangan besar Akashi. Dan kamar besar Akashi. Bukan kamar Mayuzumi. Bukan disini.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Kuroko.. Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.."

Manik Kuroko yang berair terbuka. Suara panggilan itu terasa jelas untuknya. Ia merasakan dorongan kuat membuka mata. Menelaah dunia di sela-sela bulu matanya yang digantungi air mata. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini? Apakah ia sudah mengkhianati kakaknya sendiri?

Kuroko merintih semakin keras. Bahunya mengejang. Pinggulnya bergoyang resah—yang Mayuzumi tanggapi sebagai ajakan untuk kian menari.

Sakit.. Hentikan.. Hentikan..

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Kuroko."

Hentikan!

Di pagi hari yang lembab dan di kamar berbau asam ini mungkin hanya Mayuzumi seorang, yang berbahagia.

Tarik ulur yang dilakukannya hanya membuat Kuroko menangis. Hujan deras sudah turun.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau.. menangis?" Tangan Mayuzumi yang berkeringat membelai pipi lembut Kuroko. Pelupuk itu menggenang. Air mata jatuh melewati jemarinya.

"Nii-san...nii-san.." Kepala Kuroko menoleh kesana kemari. Isyarat menolak. Entah apa yang dimaksudkan Kuroko. Mayuzumi tersiksa dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia memang harus disiksa.

"Kuroko. Kenapa kau ..." Mayuzumi berucap lirih.

"..memanggilnya."

Pecut yang dilakukannya berhenti.

Kamar itu remang. Kuroko tak menjawab. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang sedang menyetubuhinya bahkan siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

Mayuzumi menunduk. Tidak bicara. Kepalanya terkulai diatas pundak berkeringat Kuroko. Dihisapnya aroma asin bercampur manis.

"Kuroko."

Mengapa meski aku sudah memiliki tubuhmu, kau belum membuka hatimu? Apa aku hanyalah bayangan yang berjalan di kaki orang itu?

Aqumarine Kuroko menampilkan sejuta kroma warna. Hawa yang menyelimutinya terasa sangat panas tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya masih ingat bahwa hanya ada dua orang dalam hidupnya yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Akashi-kun? Ma—"

"—Mayuzumi-san?"

Detak jantung Mayuzumi dipompa berkali lipat.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-san?" Kepanikan terpancar di iris langit itu, "di-dimana Akashi-kun? dimana A-kashi-kun?"

Mayuzumi menatap kosong.

Kenapa, Kuroko?

Bukankah aku, aku Mayuzumi Chihiro kekasihmu?

"Mayuzumi-san—aku ingin bertemu kakak.."

"DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL KUROKO! TIDAKKAH KAU SADAR ITU? TIDAKKAH KAU MELUPAKANNYA?"

Sambil mencengkeram pundak mungil itu, ia berteriak. Mungkin ini kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Me-meninggal? Ka-kakak— Tidak! Tidak! " Bukan hal yang baik, tubuh kecil itu meronta hebat.

Ditangkupnya wajah Kuroko dengan kedua tangan, "aku mencintaimu Kuroko, kumohon.." Bola mata besar Kuroko yang ketakutan masih menciptakan riak, sesuatu yang sulit dilompat Mayuzumi kalau ia berhenti sekarang.

"Kau hanya milikku."

Mayuzumi tahu bahwa kulit Kuroko yang lembab pasti sudah lengket menodai seprai, begitu juga dengan kulitnya. Keringat mereka sudah hampir kering. Tetapi belum ada keinginan bagi Mayuzumi untuk menyelesaikan ini semua.

Ia sudah menahan sakit dengan rela membiarkan kekasihnya mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi dia sudah mati! Jadi, sudah jelas kan?

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti Kuroko."

Ia tak peduli kamarnya yang kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Alarm yang terbaring rusak di lantai, selimut yang teronggok , baju yang terkoyak maupun burung kenari yang mencicit di luar jendela. Ia bahkan tak peduli tanggal berapa sekarang. Atau berapa lamakah batas garisnya hidup. Gorden satin tertutup rapi seperti malam kemarin. Dan malam kemarin dan malam kemarinnya lagi semenjak Kuroko terpaksa membuatnya gila.

"Mari kita berpesta sampai semalaman suntuk, Kuroko. Kau bintang utamanya. "

Dan meski Kuroko tak menyebut namanya lagi, ia sama sekali tak peduli.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
